1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid transfer system, and more particularly to a fluid transfer system using a roller pump adapted for squeezing elastically deformable tubes so as to transfer fluid from a transfer source toward a transfer destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known fluid transfer systems employing a roller pump for the purposes of transferring liquids such as reagents and detergents or gases such as air. If such a system is provided with a plurality of roller pumps, the timing of transfer and the liquid amount thereof for tubes fitted on each pump can be controlled, pump by pump, by driving and stopping the pumps.
In the abovementioned conventional fluid transfer system, if a plurality of fluid transfers are to be individually controlled, there is a necessity of installing a plurality of roller pumps, resulting in increase of cost in addition to large installation spaces.
Furthermore, if an individual fluid transfer is to be controlled by driving and stopping the pump, a certain period of time will be required for establishing stable supply from the starting of a pump-driving motor up to the beginning of fluid supply as well as a period of time for establishing complete termination from the stopping of the motor to the ending of the fluid supply, rendering it difficult to perform constant-amount transfer of liquid with accuracy and precision.
On the other hand, if a plurality of tubes are fitted to one roller, simultaneous fluid transfer to a plurality of sites is possible, but the timing of transfer and the amount of liquid transferred can not be controlled on an individual tube basis.